brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Present Plunder
Present Plunder is a seasonal event which comes with the Brawlidays update. In this event, players are split into two teams of three. On either end of the map are the teams' presents. The objective is to get points by taking the opponents' presents to your base. The match ends when one team has captured two gifts or whoever has one point when regular time runs out. If the score is tied when regular time runs out, there is an overtime extension, which ends with either a draw when that extra time runs out or a win for the first team to score. Many of the mechanics of Present Plunder are similar to Brawl Ball; players pick up a present by touching it, and they can use up an attack to throw it. Presents, unlike the Brawl Ball, can be thrown over walls, however. Using a Brawler's Super allows them to throw the present farther. The enemy's present can be walked into your base or thrown into it and will be dropped if the holder is killed. A dropped or thrown present which is outside of its spawn point will return to the center of its base after a brief countdown, which is shown in a status bar over the present. Unlike in Brawl Ball, there is no pause or reset of the teams after scoring a point. Players remain in their current position on the map, and continue to defend their present from any ongoing attacks. A team can steal the enemy team's second present immediately after scoring a point with their first present. Useful Brawlers *'Mortis:' His fast movement can be very useful in circumventing the enemy to get to their base and take their present. He can then return quickly to his own base by throwing the package and darting forward to catch it with his attack movement, much as he can in Brawl Ball. *'Jessie' and Penny: Their turrets can help protect the present, and they can both do substantial damage to enemies, who are frequently clustered in this event. *'Leon:' The invisibility granted by his Super is ideal for sneaking past the enemy to grab the present. Smoke Trails also allows Leon to make a quick getaway. *'El Primo:' His leaping Super is perfect for getting to even a heavily defended present, where he can then throw it to nearby teammates before getting defeated. El Primo’s Meteor Rush allows him to super onto the present and then run away super quickly. *'Brock:' When playing at maps with obstacles protecting the present, his Super can be used to take out the aforementioned obstacles, thus exposing the enemy team's present, making it easier to grab. Brock’s Incendiary can block certain choke points on the map, forcing enemy brawlers to run through it and take damage. *'Shelly:' Her Super can be very useful when defending, as it can kill tanks, knock the present from an enemy, push enemies back, and, if you have her first Star Power, slow them down. Shelly‘s Band Aid can help Shelly survive if she is carrying the present. *'Darryl:' Similar to El Primo, Darryl can roll in on the enemy present, then pass it to a teammate to score. Tips *While moving forward to attack the enemy's base, it is important to make sure that even one enemy does not get past your team. If they are able to grab the package in that situation, they can then move back to their base on the less-guarded side of the map, and/or throw the package to a location where their teammates can retrieve it and take it to their base. *If under heavy fire from the enemy while you have the package, you can throw it toward your base and focus on fighting. Your team members have a limited time to pick up the thrown package before it magically returns to the enemy base. *Because the team positions do not reset after scoring their first points, "showboating" (waiting next to your base until the enemy is about to kill you before throwing the package in at the last moment) when scoring your team's first point is extremely hazardous. Premature showboating makes it very easy for the enemy to take your present and score a point afterward, and it delays your team's ability to quickly get back into position for taking the enemy's present again ru:Кража подарков Category:Events